


wanda

by captainstarspangled



Series: when team members make peter cry [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crying, F/M, Kid Peter Parker, Parent Steve Rogers, Sick Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 22:40:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14680947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainstarspangled/pseuds/captainstarspangled
Summary: peter gets cranky when he's sick.wanda is right and he isn't.





	wanda

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry if this sucks lol. It's been 1.5 weeks and I was in Taize and got a boyfriend and shit's been going crazy. I wanted to update so bad but I honestly have no idea what to do anymore so please fill me in with prompts.

Ever since they had found Wanda in Russia when Peter had been 8 years old and she’d been 16, the two of them had become some sort of siblings. 

While Wanda trained all day, Peter went to school like any New York City kid. Sometimes, the two of them had little disputes, about who would get the last cookie or who could sit in the front during car rides, but they never really fought and usually cuddled up to each other during movies. 

A good two years had passed since the two of them had first met, and they were practically inseparable by now. 

Like every winter around, Peter caught the flu. His immune system was in no way comparable to his pops’, and he usually got sick for quite a while when he did. 

The ten year old usually enjoyed his days spent at home due to being sick. He always took his bedsheets downstairs onto the couch and had every Avenger serve him every wish he pleased. And watched cartoons all day long. 

This year’s flu was making him particularly tired, and while he managed to stay awake through the entire first half of the first season of Phineas and Ferb, Peter fell asleep at some point in the afternoon. 

He had slept for a solid two hours when he woke up again, hungry, grumpy and thirsty. He noticed quickly that what was on TV now was definitely not what he had chosen, and he looked over to find Wanda sitting on the couch, watching Friends in wild bemusement. 

“Hey, give me the remote,” Peter grumbled. 

“Oh good morning sleepy head. How are you?” Wanda smiled at him with her set of perfect teeth, not even moving a little. 

“Good. Now give me the remote.” 

“Wow, easy there kid. Jarvis said you’d been watching for four hours, I’ll just finish this episode and then you can have it back.” 

“But I don’t want to watch Friends,” Peter said through gritted teeth. 

“Come on, that’s better than your stupid children cartoons anyway,” Wanda said, smiling at Peter because she was literally just being silly. 

The boy let out an audible breath. “Please give me the remote.” 

Wanda shook her head. “No.” 

Peter frowned. “I said, give it to me. I was here first!” 

“You were asleep,” Wanda stated, raising her voice a little. 

“I was here first,” Peter screeched and threw off the bed cover, scurrying over to Wanda, who took the remote into her hand quickly.

“Let me just finish this one episode.” She held the device away from Peter as he made grabby hands for it. The boy’s eyes had turned all glossy, but what was she supposed to do? This was about the principle, not what show to watch. 

Wanda got up just as Peter did, and held up the remote so that the 10-year-old wouldn’t even be able to reach it. 

“Please Wanda,” Peter whined and grabbed for one last time, softly being pushed back by Wanda in the process. That, to Wanda’s confusion, was enough to actually make Peter cry. 

The tears spilled out of his eyes, he looked at Wanda like he’d been betrayed and started to sob. 

“I’ll tell my pops about this,” Peter mumbled and jumped off the couch, heading for the elevator that opened as if on cue. 

“Peter?” Steve asked as he walked out and found his son walking towards him and making grabby hands to be picked up. 

The 10-year-old buried his face in his pops’ shoulder and was sobbing uncontrollably. “What happened?” 

Wanda explained the situation calmly within two sentences, and Steve understood. He told the teenager that she was right with how she’d reacted, and apologized for his son’s cranky attitude. 

“Hey Pete,” Steve whispered into his son’s ear then. “I know you’re feeling bad, but I’ll pour you a warm remedial bath and then give you a massage so you’ll feel better, okay?”

Peter nodded and both Steve and Wanda smiled. The captain just knew how to take care of his boy.

**Author's Note:**

> btw: thank y'all so much for the love this series has been given, I've never felt more appreciated! at some point I'll take some time to answer to all the comments but that time is not now lol.


End file.
